Reunião Nostálgica
by Kiosia
Summary: Depois de oito anos, é a reunião para nos reencontrarmos, na véspera de Natal. A Ino e a Tenten perturbaram tanto, que eu acabei indo. Não me arrependo: ele estava lá. • SasuSaku • Three-shot • Para Fer-chan • Do Natal ao Ano Novo •
1. A Ceia de Natal

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens MASCULINOS _**infelizmente**_ não me pertencem. Ou você acha que eu estaria escrevendo fanfictions?

**Disclaimer²:** Isso era pra ser um presente de Natal. Depois, tem o porquê do atraso (lá em baixo). Mas que fique registrado, eu tentei!

**Disclaimer³:** eu não corrigi a fic. Minha beta não viu isso. Sendo assim, peço desculpa por eventuais erros.

* * *

**Reunião Nostálgica**

- Você vai – como num passe de mágica, já estava ao meu lado – e não se fala mais nisso.

- Essa é a primeira vez que te vejo em três meses e tudo o que você quer é me arrastar pra uma confraternização de ex-alunos? – Ino girou os olhos.

- Você ia passar o Natal sozinha, Deus do céu! E eu também. Você sabe da minha pequena briga com minha família – a tal da pequena briga durava o quê? Cinco anos? – e, como você e a Tenten são as únicas com quem ainda falo, vamos poder ver os outros.

- Essa é a questão: eu não quero ver os outros. – _Até parece_, ela murmurou – É verdade! Eu não iria me sentir melhor se visse que aquela vaca... como é mesmo o nome?

- Karin.

- Isso, a Karin. Bem, eu não iria me sentir melhor se visse que ela está mais bonita que antes, é rica e tem um emprego dos sonhos. Além do namorado dos sonhos. – Ino continuava olhando pra mim, nada convencida.

- Sakura, eu não estou nem aí. Nós duas não gostamos do Natal. Ponto. Mas _precisamos_ fazer alguma coisa! – ela olhou pro calendário na parede da minha sala. Aposto que não se lembrava que dia era hoje.

Suspirei. Depois de todo esse tempo, Ino continuava a mesma avoada e sem noção (principalmente de tempo) que sempre fora. Olhando pro lado de fora da sala, vi Tenten passando por um dos corredores entre as baias e olhando pra mim. Acenei para que viesse até a minha sala e ela estava a caminho.

- Imagine só: eu e você, no nosso apartamento, que é praticamente monopolizado por você, já que eu vivo mais em Paris que aqui, comendo chocolate no Natal e assistindo a _Tróia_. – realmente, não era uma previsão agradável.

Eu e Ino temos um pequeno problema com _Tróia_. Ele é muito simples, veja bem: os homens lindos, irresistíveis, corajosos e épicos _morrem_. É uma coisa tão inaceitável e absurda que vemos o filme praticamente todas as vezes que estamos a toa, só pra matar a saudade e achar uma explicação plausível para que uma guerra tenha começado por tamanha estupidez. Assim como o jeito avoado de Ino, vemos esse filme desde que me lembro ser amiga dela.

- Só vou se a Tenten for. – disse, me rendendo. Como sempre soubemos, Tenten detesta festa e nostalgia.

- Eu vou! – disse ela, entrando abruptamente na sala.

Eu queria chorar. Estava ferrada. Completamente. Totalmente.

- Perfeito! – disse Ino, acenando e piscando para Tenten.

- Posso saber o porquê desse complô contra mim?! – disse, indignada. Ela _nunca_ gostou de festas. Nunca!

- Simples: quero saber como o Neji está. – rolei os olhos. Então era _isso_. Ela queria saber como estava o garoto pelo qual era apaixonada.

- Espero que ele esteja gordo e careca. – murmurei entre dentes, mas acho que Tenten ouviu porque respondeu:

- Gordo pode até ser, mas careca nunca! – então Ino gargalhou.

Já que eu não tinha escolha, por que lutar? Iria, nada satisfeita, mas iria. Afinal, não pode ser tão ruim.

**•**

Sim, podia ser bem ruim. Ino queria que eu fizesse escova. Tenten queria que eu usasse salto. Ino queria que eu vestisse rosa. Tenten queria fazer minhas unhas. E eu quase mandei as duas para um lugar muito, muito indevido. Quando finalmente encontrei forças para me rebelar, entre tantas pinças, escovas e esmaltes, elas só riram da minha relutância em me produzir.

- Cara, só fica bem quietinha aí, tá? – foi tudo o que Tenten disse, antes de ajeitar a caneta que prendia seu longo cabelo e continuar a aparar as pontas do meu.

Na época do colégio, eu mantinha um cabelo enorme e meio cacheado, pois acreditava que Sasuke, um rapaz por quem era loucamente apaixonada, preferia cabelos compridos. Assim que entrei na faculdade, perdi tanto a paciência quanto um pouco de juízo e cortei _Channel_, também deixando uma franja (que amo e não vou tirar mais). Também no _high school_, eu era muito baixinha, além de ter lá minhas gordurinhas. Mas, graças a Ino e suas dietas milagrosas, perdi todas elas enquanto ganhava minha – ainda pequena – altura.

- Então vai de preto? – Ino perguntou, relutante – Sabe que chamaria mais atenção de rosa. Combina com você.

- Claro que combina, tenho o cabelo rosa, sua porca. – vi uma veia saltar na sua testa quando ouviu o apelido – E ninguém erra vestindo preto. Além do mais, tudo o que eu não quero é chamar a atenção – ela suspirou – e você sabe disso.

- Claro que sei. – e terminou de passar a sombra verde. Ela também ia de preto, mas parecia eu o preto do vestido dela era de outro planeta, porque não era _normal_. Chamava mais atenção do que se ela estivesse vestida de árvore de Natal.

- Prontas? – Tenten perguntou quando sua cabecinha apareceu pela porta. Ela sim, tinha senso comum. Estava com um vestido simples, mas chique, branco. Não era nada demais, mas elegante e com o corte reto, que parecia não diminuir em nada as curvas de Tenten – Estou meio ansiosa... – comentou, vagamente.

- Não sei se o que sinto é isso também – disse, já pronta e sentada, esperando por Ino – já que mais parece raiva de duas certas pessoas. – Tenten só riu e desapareceu novamente – Podemos, _madame_? – perguntei, ironicamente.

**•**

_O que eu tinha na cabeça?_, me perguntava a todo o tempo. Ainda estávamos no táxi, mas eu já estava arrependida. Sim, mesmo que eu quisesse passar o Natal com a minha família, seria impossível. Meus pais viviam num trailer, desde que se aposentaram, e raramente me ligavam pra dizer onde estavam. Já os primos e tios são tão insuportáveis que prefiro nem comentar. Acredita que uma prima de segundo grau se casou no _Plaza_ e nem me chamou? De acordo com ela, "você não se adaptaria as pessoas no local". Na minha língua, isso quer dizer que uma simples diretora de arte de um simples jornal (porque, para ela, o _New York Journal_ não é nada) não se adaptaria a todas aquelas famílias cheias de almofadinhas e madames ignorantes.

De qualquer modo, não tinha mais volta. Eu já estava ali, devidamente arrumada e a caminho. Tinha que suportar. Simplesmente _tinha_.

- Vamos logo! – disse Tenten, me acordando dos meus devaneios. _Já vai_, murmurei, sem saber se ela ouviu mesmo.

Quando entramos no saguão do hotel, me senti totalmente deslocada. Não era um Plaza, claro, mas era suficientemente bom para que todos os turistas ricos que não conseguissem outra reserva parassem ali. E eles olhavam para nós diretamente. Completamente irritante. Assim que Ino, em seu deslumbre descomunal, conseguiu as informações que precisávamos, fomos para o tal salão e, assim que abriram a porta para nós, percebi que eu devia ter vestido rosa.

Era completamente chique e, mesmo meu vestido sendo longo, senti que ainda não era suficiente. Tinha morena, que achava ser Kin e, mais tarde, revelou ser mesmo, estava com um vestido vermelho que me lembrou _Uma Linda Mulher_. Já uma outra ruiva, que Ino disse ser Tayuya, vestia um longo azul marinho, cheio de brilho. Dei graças a Deus pelo meu decote enorme e brincos de diamante. Eu imaginava que teria que tira-los, mas foi justamente o contrário. Também reparei que Tenten não estava com os mesmos sapatos, bolsa e cordão com os quais tinha saído de casa. Os de agora pareciam muito mais caros e exuberantes.

_Safada!_, pensei, _Ela sabia que ia ser desse jeito_. Bem que Ino me avisou.

**•**

- Ai. Meu. Deus. – foi Ino, anunciando pausadamente que alguém ou estava muito feio, ou muito bonito. Talvez muito rico, também.

Na meia hora anterior, conversamos com Kin e descobrimos que ela se tornou psicóloga. Quando ouvi isso, quase caí na gargalhada, pois Kin era uma das adolescentes mais instáveis que já conheci, mas uma cotovelada de Tenten não me permitiu. E também que a Tayuya era uma simples mulher casada. E que aquele vestido cravejado de _Swarovskis_ (eram _Swarovskis_) foi pago pelo marido rico, investidor da bolsa.

E não aparecia uma alma solidária (de preferência algum dos nossos antigos amigos) para nos salvar daquelas loucas e super amigas. Eu queria, cada vez mais, atacar a garrafa ainda não aberta de vinho que estava a alguns metros de distancia, em cima da mesa, junto com licores.

Pedi licença as mulheres que conversavam animadamente sobre alguma loja famosa da 5ª avenida e me dirigi ao banheiro, sendo seguida por Tenten. Cheguei lá antes dela e, aproveitando, joguei água no rosto.

- Estou decepcionada. – disse ela, assim que entrou – O bufe daqui é horrível. Quase intragável. – eu ri. Como uma das melhores críticas culinárias de New York, Tenten tinha o hábito de sempre avaliar a comida dos lugares aonde íamos.

- Pensei que fosse pela ausência de Neji. – ela suspirou.

- Isso também. – coloquei minha maquiagem novamente e saímos dali rindo, relembrando as crises sem sentido que Kin tinha toda semana.

Foi então que eu os vi.

E, por conseqüência, quase desmaiei. Ou morri. Tanto faz.

**•**

- Me diz que é uma miragem. – mas Tenten estava em um choque tão grande quanto eu – Tem que ser _miragem_!

E nada de Tenten. Meu Deus! Eu queria chorar. Ah, como eu queria. Mas, naquele momento, sair correndo pareceu uma boa idéia também. Ajeitei minha franja e meu cabelo Channel, liso como nunca, na minha impotência. Já Tenten enrubesceu e abaixou a franja torta, que sempre caia sobre o olho direito.

Eram eles. Nossas paixões da adolescência. E eu posso te garantir: nenhum deles ficou gordo, careca ou coisa assim. Porque eles viraram os homens mais lindos do universo. Totalmente inigualáveis.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e olhei para ver quem era. Era Ino, com uma lágrima incontida. Ela limpou e me deu uma leve cotovelada, apontando insegura para uma linda e alta mulher, como uma modelo.

- É Hinata. – e meu queixo foi ao chão. Ela era simplesmente deslumbrante. Acho que pra dar uma noção mais verdadeira, só separando as sílabas: des-lum-bran-te. Ela olhou na nossa direção e sorriu timidamente, puxando a manga do blazer de seu primo, também conhecido como a nona maravilha do mundo moderno (ainda vou apresentar a oitava, aguardem). Tenten só faltou ter um enfarte, porque seu rosto era inexplicável. E ambos vieram na nossa direção.

- Nem acredito que são vocês! – foi o que Hinata disse, em sua voz doce. Desde que terminamos o ensino médio, há oito anos, não a via. Nem a ela, nem a Neji, com quem troquei e-mails durante um tempo, mas acabei perdendo contato.

- Nem eu! – respondi, empolgadíssima por revê-la.

Neji nos cumprimentou gentilmente, com uma voz impossivelmente linda. Era praticamente um crime ele existir. E Tenten se mantinha no estado de êxtase. Falou com Hinata, mas até a mesma percebeu o choque dela. Fui obrigada a arrastar Ino e Hinata para longe deles dois até que se entendessem, o que pareceu ocorrer instantaneamente após a nossa partida.

- Ela ainda parece morrer de amores por ele. – comentou Hinata, vagamente. Foi então que o desespero tomou conta de mim.

**•**

Não, não foi por causa da paixão da Tenten. Quem liga pra isso, aliás? Te, eu ligo. Claro, ela é minha amiga, afinal.

Mas eu tinha mais com o que me preocupar: Sasuke. Ele tinha entrado com Neji e Hinata e, contra todas as minhas expectativas, parece que acabou de descer do céu só para essa reunião. Precia ser o único que não estava de gravata ali e, céus, eu adorei isso. Estava com os primeiros botões da blusa abertos e dava pra ver que ele estava perfeito por ali. Ele era a Oitava Maravilha. E, pior, logo depois, Naruto entrou com Gaara.

Agora, não só eu, mas Hinata e Ino também pareciam petrificadas.

- Quando foi que o Naruto ficou assim? – Ino perguntou, em choque total.

Eu concordava com ela. Ele era o espécime perfeito: loiro, lindo, alto, lindo, olhos azuis e lindo. E ele não parecia mais aquele crianção que sempre fora. Estava acima disso. Anos luz disso.

- M-mas e o S-s... – não terminei de falar, porque senti alguém me puxando. Era Hinata, que puxou não só a mim, mas Ino também para o banheiro – Você sabia que eles estavam assim?! – perguntei a Hinata.

- O único que vejo sempre é Sasuke e, bem, – ela parou, enquanto bebia um gole de água – eu convenci-o a vir. – foi então que ela riu – Ele é cirurgião no mesmo hospital que eu trabalho como pediatra e só consegui convence-lo quando citei o seu nome. – engasguei. _Meu nome?_ – Ele disse que queria conhecer o bastardo que... – percebeu então que falara demais – Esqueça.

- E Gaara? – Ino perguntou, curiosa. Hinata fez que não sabia com a cabeça.

- Bem, não podemos ficar aqui a noite toda. – eu disse, determinada. Quem dera eu tivesse toda essa determinação de verdade – Somos mulheres bem-sucedidas, bonitas e conseguiremos encarar essa. – terminei, triunfante. – Acho. – murmurei para mim mesma.

Acho que deu certo porque, no momento seguinte, Ino e Hinata tinham um sorriso calmo nos lábios e me arrastaram para faro dali.

Céus, o que fui fazer...

**•**

E, quando menos esperávamos, ouvimos um grito.

- Meninas! – era Naruto, em toda a sua perfeição californiana e completamente desejável – Cara, vocês estão muito gatas! – _Típico_, pensei, abrindo um sorriso.

- Olha que fala. – Ino disse, terminando seu champanhe.

- Ei, é sério. – ele disse, abraçando-a por trás e recebendo um cascudo, em seguida. Parecia que ainda estávamos no colegial.

- Meu Deus, Naruto. – eu disse, sorridente – Você não mudou nada. – ele não pareceu nada satisfeito.

- Poxa, esperava ouvir que estava muito lindo, mais inteligente ou qualquer coisa, menos isso. – a parte da beleza estava certa, mas eu nunca daria essa satisfação a ele. Já sobre a inteligência... – Como eu sei que,se eu não falar, eles nunca vão dizer nada, vou dizer. – então, colocando um braço em volta da Hinata e dando um beijo na bochecha, revelou – Os rapazes estavam loucos para ver vocês.

- S-sério? – Ino tentou mostrar desinteresse.

- Aposto que vocês também estavam com saudades, - e olhando diretamente nos olhos da Hinata, disse – não é, Hinata? – eu achei, sinceramente, que ela fosse desmaiar. Mas, como Naruto estav relativamente sério e todos estavam olhando, não aconteceu.

- Ah, sim. – ela disse, em pouca voz – Saudades, claro. – então ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Você devia ir me visitar no meu restaurante, qualquer noite dessas. – eu e Ino estávamos, definitivamente, sobrando – Tem uma sobremesa que eu fiz me lembrando de você, que gostava de maçãs. Irá gostar, tenho certeza.

- Adoraria, Naruto. – ela estava sorrindo. E estava corada. Seriamente, precisávamos sair dali. E foi o que fizemos.

- Você acredita naquilo? – Ino perguntou, cética.

- Sempre soube que eles acabariam juntos. – disse, sorrindo – Espere e verá. – ela concordou em silêncio.

_E agora?_, pensei. E, mais uma vez, fui surpreendida.

- Oi Sakura. – uma voz rouca e perigosamente irresistível disse, atrás de mim.

**•**

**Tsuzuku!**

Gente! Já é dia 27! Isso era pra ser um presente de Natal!

Mas, também, com essa porra de chuva que não parou desde o dia 24 aqui no Rio, ficou quase impossível postar isso hoje. Minha linha de telefone vai e vem, assim como a minha internet (mesmo sendo Velox). Não consigo entrar na internet, atualizar meu LiveJournal ou simplesmente entrar nesse site. A única coisa que tinha pra fazer era ler meu presente de Natal, que foi o terceiro livro da Trilogia da Herança, _Brisingr_.

Mas esqueçamos isso, sim?

Essa fic é um presente de Natal para Fer-chan. Eu tinha escrito uma SasuSaku _totalmente_ diferente, sobre compras de Natal que tinha até ficado fofa. Mas deu vontade de escrever essa daqui e assim o fiz.

Espero que esteja gostando e o próximo não demorará a aparecer, sem dúvida.

Até!

;•)


	2. Feliz Natal

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens MASCULINOS _**infelizmente**_ não me pertencem. Ou você acha que eu estaria escrevendo fanfictions?

**Disclaimer²:** eu não corrigi a fic. Minha beta não viu isso. Sendo assim, peço desculpa por eventuais erros.

* * *

**Reunião Nostálgica**

_E agora?_, pensei. E, mais uma vez, fui surpreendida.

- Oi Sakura. – uma voz rouca e perigosamente irresistível disse, atrás de mim.

•

Maravilha. Claro, é como Hinata sempre dizia: tudo, sem exceção, pode piorar. Não adianta apalpar o pensamento de que pode até ser bom vê-lo de novo, porque talvez não seja mesmo. Eu era loucamente apaixonada por ele. _Loucamente!_ Não é algo muito compreensível que eu ainda sinta um nó na garganta, uma borboleta no estômago e pernas bambas quando o vejo. Não é aceitável.

- Olá. – respondi, num fio de voz.

- Olá também, Ino. – a mesma só assentiu com um sorriso, tão surpresa quanto eu por ele estar _falando_ como se isso fosse _comum_ – Parece que estão surpresas ao nos ver. – e, tirando as mãos dos bolsos, pegou champanhe para ele e para Gaara.

- E também parecem nos evitar. – disse Gaara, com um sorriso quase escapulindo do canto da boca. Ele continuava com suas insinuações sutis, que sempre deixavam Ino louca.

Eles ficavam, no passado. Mas Ino era volúvel. Ela dizia amar Gaara, mas o trocava por Sai e Kiba sempre que possível e, depois do primeiro ano, ele resolveu deixa-la pra lá e ir cuidar de si mesmo. Acho que isso só serviu para que eles se gostassem ainda mais, mesmo que nunca admitissem.

- Não estamos evitando vocês. – Ino disse, gentilmente – Estávamos apenas dando uma forcinha aos quatro. – apontou para Tenten e Neji, que conversavam animadamente, olhando a vista e, depois, para Hinata e Naruto, que sorriam bobos e diziam amenidades enquanto se olhavam.

- Da parte de Neji, apenas um sopro seria suficiente para ajuda-lo. – disse Sasuke, com um sorriso completamente irresistível.

- E Naruto é auto-suficiente nesse aspecto. – completou Gaara. Então nossa desculpa de nada nos serviu. _Perfeito_, ironizei mentalmente.

- Então tá. Estávamos evitando vocês, sim. – eu disse, por fim. Sasuke finalmente mudou sua expressão de divertido para sério e Gaara pareceu não se importar.

Simplesmente, do nada, Ino agarrou o braço do Gaara, que parecia mais surpreso do que satisfeito, e o levou para a sacada. Sasuke e eu estávamos estupefatos. Como sempre, Ino surpreendia a todos com seus impulsos.

- Parece que o temperamento dela é o mesmo... – ele comentou, monótono. E, depois disso, um incômodo silêncio se instalou.

- Sabe do Shikamaru? – perguntei, puxando assunto.

- Trabalha como promotor e se casou com uma agente do FBI. – ele sorriu satisfeito. – Era amiga sua. Aposto que sabe de quem estou falando.

- Temari! – sorri, feliz por saber que eles deram certo.

Logo no primeiro ano, conhecemos Temari, que era monitora de biologia, porque ela estava no último ano, sendo dois anos mais velha que todos nós, exceto Lee, Neji e Tenten, que eram do segundo ano. Ela era tão mandona quanto simpática e carismática. Todos sabiam que, embora negasse, Shikamaru morria de amores por ela. Estava tão na cara. Um dia, ela só parou de explicar e, surpreendentemente, deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego no Shikamaru. A partir daquele dia, começaram a namorar. Parece que tudo deu mais do que certo pra eles.

- Ela mesma. – ele me guiou até a sacada, onde Ino e Gaara pareciam ter pulado, já que não estavam mais ali – E então? Seguiu seu grande sonho e virou médica? – ele perguntou, estranhamente interessado.

- Na verdade, não. – suspirei e deixei meu copo vazio numa mesa perto e continuei a falar – No ano do nosso vestibular, eu conheci um cara que trabalhava com quadrinhos. Ele trabalhava na finalização dos projetos da _Marvel_ e ganhava consideravelmente bem. Acabei me fascinando pelo mundo das artes, dos quadrinhos e todo o resto. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Desistiu de ser médica por isso? – ele perguntou, cético. Eu ri.

- Você não sabe o que me motivava a ser médica, então é melhor esquecer.

- Quero saber. – disse, somente.

- Não é uma boa idéia. – não diria, mesmo – Coisa de adolescente.

- Quero saber. – repetiu.

- Não ria. – eu estava séria, mas ele riria, tinha certeza – Eu queria conhecer o George Clooney. – era verdade. Eu era louca por _E.R._

- Não acredito. – ele gargalhou, se deliciando da minha desgraça – Isso também explica porque trabalha com artes. O George Clooney também estava lá. – e eu nem lembrava disso. (**_N/A.:_** George Clooney atuou como Batman – meio gay – no filme _Batman & Robin_, de Joel Schumacher, em 1997).

- Não, não foi por isso. – eu estava envergonhada – Esqueça.

- Se você insiste. – ele voltou a sua expressão simples e séria – Continue.

- Depois daquilo, não teve mais nada. Fiz faculdade de artes com especialização em design e agora sou diretora de arte do _New York Journal_. – suspirei. O silêncio voltou – E você não queria ser astronauta?

- No jardim de infância? – ele riu – Queria sim.

- Eu estava brincando. Era... trabalhar na empresa aérea do seu pai. – ele suspirou, dessa vez.

- Esqueça essa parte. Me tornei médico.

- Hinata me disse que trabalha no mesmo hospital que ela. – eu sorri – Parece que ninguém parou na profissão que tinha escolhido a princípio. Eu queria ser médica, Hinata professora, Naruto jogador de basquete, você administrador...

- É verdade. – ele se sentou numa das mesas vazias da sacada e fiz o mesmo – Qualquer dia te conto porque sou médico. – assenti. Durante os anos que convivi com Sasuke, aprendi que ele não pode ser pressionado, do contrário não falará nada. Parece que ele não mudara nesse aspecto – Não me disse porque estava nos evitando. – o assunto do qual eu queria fugir.

- Ah, nada demais. – respondi, sem graça. Não convenceu Sasuke, que só continuou esperar por minha resposta – Só... não esperava que fossem tão... amigáveis.

- Esperava que fizéssemos o quê? Ignorássemos vocês? – fiz que não sabia com a cabeça – Antes ficar com vocês do que com elas. – e apontou para Kin e Tayuya conversando. Eu ri – Gosto quando você ri. – eu corei. Droga, não era pra isso acontecer – E gosto do seu cabelo agora.

- Meu cabelo? – perguntei, surpresa.

- Essa franja lhe caiu bem. Está meio grande, caindo sobre os olhos. – ele ainda sorria do mesmo jeito de oito anos atrás: com o canto da boca – Charmosa.

- Nossa, você mudou bastante. – eu disse, baixinho, mas ele ouviu, com certeza.

- É, mudei. – e comeu um canapé grande, com uma enorme azeitona – Além do mais, acho bom que você não tenha pintado.

- Pintado o quê? – perguntei confusa. Nem sabia mais do que ele estava falando, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar das mãos dele. Céus, eram _só_ mãos!

- O cabelo. Era disso que eu estava falando. – _Ah_, murmurei.

De repente, começou a tocar uma música lenta. Olhei pra dentro e vi Naruto beijando a Hinata. Eles estavam se _beijando_! A minha boca abriu e formou um 'O' perfeito.

- Parece que eles aproveitaram a chance. – e olhei pra ele, ainda surpresa – Ei, não olha assim. Naruto sempre gostou de você, mas era na Hinata que ele pensava.

- É, eu sempre imaginei. Nunca acreditei que ele gostasse mim mais do que de uma irmã. – Sasuke assentiu.

- Era sempre "Hinata se sentou comigo hoje", "Hinata aquilo", "Hinata isso". Se não fosse tão repetitivo, você chamaria de fofo. – é, era do que eu chamava a maioria das coisas quando tinha dezesseis.

- Que bom que eles se entenderam. Ou quase. – quando olhei pra Sasuke, ele se levantou e estendeu a mão pra mim – Que é isso?

- Vamos dançar também.

Como se eu já não estivesse completa e totalmente apaixonada por esse novo Sasuke.

•

- Então, deixe-me ver. – eu falava, enquanto dançávamos ao som da música lenta – Agora você ri, fala e até dança! – eu disse, com surpresa fingida – O que ocasionou tal mudança?

- O tempo. – respondeu, simplório.

- Só isso? – e ele fez que sim. _Maravilha_, pensei, _voltou a ser uma ostra_.

Naruto e Hinata estavam sorridentes e bobos como ficaram no nosso baile de formatura. Ah, o baile de formatura!

- Lembra do seu vestido do nosso baile? – o jeito como ele pronunciou _nosso baile_ foi quase um crime. Ele continuava com aquela voz incrivelmente musical me tentando o tempo todo. Além de ser a versão melhorada e finalizada do Sasuke de oito anos atrás.

- Lembro. – eu fui com o Sasuke ao baile.

Segundo ele, eu era uma de suas melhores amigas e a única sem par. Então, ele não correria o risco de ser agarrado, como aconteceria se ele fosse com a Karin, por exemplo. Fomos numa limusine e nos divertimos muito, rindo do Naruto, que foi com a Ino. Hinata foi com o Kiba e Gaara foi com Matsuri, uma garota amiga da família dele, que parecia estar em qualquer lugar, menos com a gente. Tenten e Neji já tinham se formado, assim como Temari, mas apareceram na festa que aconteceu depois, na casa do Sai.

Lá, aconteceu um imprevisto. Durante uma música lenta, eu estava bêbada, mesmo que ainda não estivesse falando besteiras, e já trocava os pés, dançava com Sasuke, sonhando com um beijo. Num momento meio apagado da minha memória, alguém passou e esbarrou no Sasuke (pelo menos foi o que ele disse pra mim depois) e ele me beijou. Mas, não sei por que, não paramos de nos beijar e ficamos ali, ignorando os assobios e risadinhas dos nossos amigos. No dia seguinte, com uma das maiores ressacas que a humanidade já presenciou, Sasuke me pediu desculpas e ficou por isso mesmo. Depois disso, só o vi duas vezes e agora.

- Lembra-se de como bebeu? – ele perguntou, divertido.

- Lembra-se de como se _aproveitou_ de uma bêbada? – revidei e o vi enrubescer. Foi até bonitinho. Bem, tudo no Sasuke fica bonito.

- Nossa, essa doeu. – ele fez uma careta de leve - Mas eu lembro sim. E não me arrependo. – acrescentou.

- Sei. – murmurei, tentando digerir essa informação.

- Depois que paramos de nos ver, eu só via o Naruto e o Neji. E me arrependi de não ter te procurado mais. – ele suspirou e parou de dançar. Uma música muito agitada começou e voltamos para a mesa que estávamos – Sei que quer você perguntar: ninguém esbarrou em mim naquela noite.

- Então... ?

- Eu te beijei porque quis. E – antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – eu não tinha bebido.

Sem poder escolher momento pior, Ino chega com Gaara. Ela gargalhava com aquela risada solta, típica. E ele, bem, era só _ele_. Sério e irônico. Na verdade, um tanto quanto provocante _demais_.

- Perece que vocês se entenderam. – Sasuke comentou.

- Não é nada do que você está pensando. – Ino respondeu, prevendo nossos comentários.

- Eu não pensei em nada. – me defendi. Sasuke disse o mesmo. Ino ainda ria, mas então apontou para Tenten, no outro lado do salão.

Ela, que tinha o cabelo de um ondulado perfeito, estava com o cabelo liso caindo sobre uma parte do rosto e Neji, com a mão direita, ajeitou-o, de um jeito romântico. No passado, o chamávamos de _O Charmoso_, porque ele sempre fora assim, tão jeitoso com as mulheres que todas se derretiam por ele.

- Perece que eles, sim, se entenderam. – disse, por fim – Sem falar no Naruto e na Hinata. – eu e Sasuke trocamos olhares cúmplices. De repente, parece que algo estalou na mente da Ino – Nós interrompemos alguma coisa?

- Nada.

- Na verdade, sim. – ele estava mesmo falando sério? Não podia.

- Oh. – exclamou Ino, ressentida. Isso não podia ser sério – Então, já estamos de saída. – e Gaara já estava até em pé. _Eles combinaram alguma coisa?_, pensei.

- Onde eu parei? – se ele queria dizer, eu que não iria impedir.

- Que você não tinha bebido quando ficamos.

- Ah, sim, claro. – agora, ele parecia mais sério – É, eu não tinha bebido nada. Não queria sofrer um acidente ou coisa assim. Ou tombar de sono e deixar o Sai se aproveitar de você.

- Ó, eu, pobre indefesa. – debochei. Ele só riu e murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível.

- O fato é que eu _gostava_ de você e não queria admitir. – opa.

- G-gostava? – e eu que sempre deixei claro que era louca por ele!

- É.

- Você achava que era brincadeira quando eu dizia que te amava? – eu disse, num jorro de palavras misturadas. Mas parece que ele entendeu.

- Não era isso... – ele estalou os dedos – Eu só era um babaca.

•

Eu não estava mais com Sasuke. Depois daquilo, precisava beber _alguma coisa_. Mas nada forte, claro. Senão não estaria bem no dia vinte e cinco, quando mamãe ligasse. E, por experiência própria, acredite em mim: não fale com sua mãe quando estiver de ressaca. Ou ela vai perceber, se sua voz estiver muito alterada; ou não vai e continuará a te atormentar com felicitações até que sua cabeça pareça que vai explodir e você vai dar um fora nela, o que vai fazer ela perceber, finalmente. De qualquer modo, pedi licença a ele e me levantei pra ir procurar algum garçom. _Qualquer_ garçom com _qualquer_ bebida.

- O que houve com o Sasuke? – levei um susto, vou te contar.

- Nada, Hinata. – peguei um copo numa bandeja – Na verdade, já estava voltando pra lá. – já pensou o Naruto aparece ali? _Não vou_ ficar de vela. Não mesmo.

- Ah, acho que o Naruto foi falar com ele, ou coisa assim. – ela também pegou um copo – Nós nos beijamos! – eu sorri, vendo a alegria borbulhar nos olhos dela.

- Eu vi. – ela corou – _Todos_ viram.

- Ele disse que só veio aqui pra me ver, que esperava que eu ainda _simpatizasse_ com ele. – a alegria dela era tão densa no ambiente que dava pra cortar com uma faca – Como se fosse possível alguém _não_ gostar dele.

- Ele está vindo pra cá. – e estava mesmo, eu apontei. O sorriso branco, de orelha a orelha, faia Hinata derreter desde nós tínhamos, o que? Dez anos? E eles combinavam até na altura, já que Hinata, com toda aquela altura de modelo, quase nunca deveria achar um homem com tamanho suficiente pra ela.

- Oi de novo, Sakura. – cumprimentou – Sasuke estava te procurando, sabe? – e piscou pra mim.

•

- Pronto, estou aqui. – uma corrente de ar tão forte correu por onde estávamos que todos os pelos o meu corpo se arrepiaram. Mas não foi só isso. Sasuke me olhava de um jeito que ele nunca tinha olhado antes.

- Fugiu? – ele perguntou, ainda com aquele olhar desconhecido por mim.

- Na verdade, só fui pegar uma bebida. – levantei o copo meio cheio (ou meio vazio - tanto faz).

- Certo. – então ele chegou mais perto. E eu, me distanciando, fui até a sacada e me apoiei lá, ficando de costas pra ele.

Logo, senti que não deveria ter feito isso, porque ele estava atrás de mim, o que não me deixava opções, a não ser ficar imóvel. Caso contrário, ou ele veria mais fundo no decote das minhas costas ou eu ficaria cara a cara com ele.

Lá dentro, começaram uma contagem regressiva.

- Nove! – gritaram.

- Você ficou tão bem nesse vestido...

- Oito!

- Você ficou tão mais pervertido...

- Sete!

- Sempre fui assim, só não falava...

- Seis!

- É, eu sei... O que te impediu de _namorar_ comigo no ginásio.

- Cinco!

- Eu queria?

- Quatro!

- Foi você que disse.

- Três!

- Eu não merecia você, naquela época...

- Dois!

- Feliz Natal, Sasuke.

- Um!

- Feliz Natal, Sakura.

E ele me beijou. Uma sensação de calor percorreu o meu corpo, dando lugar, após, a um frio na barriga e a um medo. Mas não era um medo ruim, era um medo _bom_. Ele olhou em volta.

- Parece que eu tenho o melhor presente de Natal. – ele sorriu.

_Eu que o diga._ Suspirei, em seus braços.

•

**Tsuzuku!**

Agora, falem sério: esse final não ficou muito Ano Novo? Na minha opinião, ficou. Mas eu não estou nem aí, porque gostei dele. Mas, dos três capítulos, é o que eu menos gosto. Enfim, o que isso importa?

Outra coisa: por que a maioria das pessoas favorita e põe no _Alerts_, mas não deixa review? Poxa, gente, dêem um apoio moral, por favor. Reviews fazem tão bem quanto brigadeiro e pizza, dão animo novo!

Então, por favor, amores! Vamos lá!

Espero que esteja gostando Fer-chan!

Obrigada a **brunitha**, **Natii-chan**, **MasumiChan n.n** e a todas as outras que favoritaram!

**Hyuuga Ale:** Oi, amor. ;D Eu também sou fissurada pelo Neji, mas a presenteada ama mais o Sasuke, então pus ele como a nona. Acho ele simplesmente demais. E também amo NejiTen. Tem pouco nesse capítulo, então é bem provável que eu coloque mais no último.

**Bellinha2345:** Olá. Que bom que gostou. Próximo _em breve_.

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san:** Acho que se eu não fizesse uma continuação algumas pessoas me matariam, né? Mas já tava escrito que ia ser three-shot. E nem demorou! ;) Brigada por ler, amor.

**Lucy. Candlenight:** Antes do dia primeiro, vou postar o último. Então, minhas felicitações de ano novo vão estar no próximo capítulo. ;P Então, não se desespere, já chegam. Beijos.

**Maria Lua:** ;P Brigada, brigada, brigada! Que bom que gostou. Beijos.

.'

**;)**

-Laila' cerejaa


End file.
